A new adventure
by Supremekid
Summary: A month has passed after their fight with Apocalymon. They are missing their partner. What happen when they have a chance to meet them again?
1. It begin

Taichi and his friends are meeting at a playground. "Why we meet here?" Jou said.

"Just want to discuss about digimon." Taichi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I just miss Agumon!" Taichi said and then, they saw something in the sky. "What is that?" Yamato asked his friends then they disappear into the digital world.

"Taichi wake up!" a voice said. The owner of the voice is Agumon. "Agumon!" Taichi said and hugs him tightly.

"I'm hurt!" Agumon said.

"I'm sorry!" Taichi said and release him.

They were so happy then, they saw Kuwagamon flying in the sky. "It is like our first meeting!" Taichi said. Then, Kuwagamon attack them.

"Run!" Taichi said and pull Agumon's hand. Kuwagamon chase them and block their way. Taichi are falling to the ground. "We are dead!" Taichi said. "Who said?!" Greymon said.

"When you evolve?" Taichi asked?

"When you fall to the ground!" Greymon said and attack Kuwagamon. "Why you?!" Kuwagamon said and tries to attack Greymon. Greymon uses his Mega Flame to kill Kuwagamon and become Agumon again.

"Thank You!" Taichi said. "Brother!" Hikari said. She and Tailmon are coming to Taichi. "Hikari!" Taichi said and hugs her.

Then, the sky become dark and they hear a voice "You cannot defeat me!".

"Devimon?" Taichi said shockly. The sky become clear again.

Yamato and Koushiro come with their digimon.

"I heard a voice!" Koushiro said.

"Me too." Tentomon said.

"I think all of us heard, right?" Yamato said while looking at Taichi. "You are right. I heard it too." Taichi said.

"Is Devimon back?" Gabumon asked. "I don't know!" Agumon replied.

"AH!" someone shout.

"Who that?!" Taichi said and find the owner of the voice.

"Mimi?" Taichi said.

"Why you shouted just now?" Yamato asked.

"I'm scared!" Mimi said accidentally hugs Taichi tightly.

"I think you hugs him tightly!" Palmon said.

"Oh!" she said and let Taichi go.

Taichi was blushing.

Everyone laugh at him.

* * *

Devimon was watching them.

"You guys will die." he said.

He tell his slave to kill the children.

* * *

The children was walking in the jungle.

"It was a long time we don't have an adventure." Yamato said.

"It just a month!" Taichi said.

"So what?!" Yamato said.

Both of them start to fight with each other. "You moron!" Yamato said. "You are!" Taichi said. Agumon and Gabumon stop them from fighting with each other.

**A/N: I am sorry for any grammar mistake. This is my first fanfic. P/s: English is not my mother tongue.**


	2. They are BACK?

They arrive at the beach. The beach is the same beach which Greymon appear for the first time. "I think I want to swim!" Taichi said and remove his shirt before he go into the sea.

"Wait!" Agumon said.

"Wait!" Sora said.

"He is just the same!" Piyomon said.

Hikari watchs him like that and make her embarrass with him. "I'm sorry!" she said to all her friends and their digimon.

"It is okay." Mimi said.

"Maybe he is like that, but he a good person." Jou said.

"Hey Yamato! Come here." Taichi said.

"No!" Yamato said and leaves.

Gabumon follows him.

Then, a big digimon named Shellmon appear and catch Taichi and Agumon with vines on his head. They were scared. "Help us!" they said.

"Taichi!" Yamato said.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari said.

"Oh no!" Koushiro said.

"We must help them!" Tentomon said.

Yamato was angry. "Who told you to swim at the sea?!" Yamato said to Taichi. "I'm sorry!" Taichi said. Then, his digivice glow.

"Gabumon evolve….. Garurumon."

Garurumon attacks Shellmon. Shellmon freed Agumon and Taichi.

"Agumon!" Taichi said.

"Agumon evolve….. Greymon."

"Mega Flame!" Greymon said.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon said.

Shellmon runs away.

Greymon and Garurumon become their child form again.

"Good!" Taichi said.

"We must go from here!" Takeru said.

"I think Devimon is back!" Patamon said.

"I think you are right." Tailmon said and looks around. "Taichi, I think you should wear your shirt." Tailmon said.

"Ok!" he said and wears his shirt.

They continue their journey.

"Wait, I think we cannot evolve!" Palmon said.

"I think you are right, I try to evolve earlier but I can't." Piyomon said.

"Me too!" Tentomon said.

* * *

Devimon is watching them.

"You guys are not that stupid, I use my dark power to control your evolution, you need to evolve for the first time again." he said and laugh evilly.

Then, someone come.

"Vamdemon!" Devimon said.

"I hope you keep your promise." Vamdemon said.

"Of course." Devimon said.

Vamdemon leaves that place.

"I will." Devimon said.

* * *

They are eating some fruit in the jungle.

"Koushiro, can you call Gennai and ask what is happening?" Taichi said.

"I try but I can't." Koushiro said.

"Maybe it is Devimon works again." Yamato said.

"Yeah I think like that too." Koushiro said.

"But why Devimon is back? How he is back?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Koushiro said.

"Stop thinking and let's play." Taichi said.

Taichi is climbing a tree followed by Agumon. "I'm tired. I don't know how to climb a tree." Agumon said. "You are almost there." Taichi said and encouraging Agumon.

Then he saw something.

**A/N: I make Devimon and Vamdemon appear at the same time. Maybe they will fight the children together. What Taichi saw? Anyway, second chapter is done. Review please. **


	3. Leomon is bad?

Taichi saw fire in the jungle.

"Agumon! Let's go!" Taichi said and pulled Agumon down. Poor Agumon, he tried to climb the tree and then when he _almost _succeed, he had to go down.

"Why?" Agumon asked.

"Guys! I sees fire!" Taichi said.

"Fire?" Yamato said.

"Maybe this jungle is burning." Sora said.

"Let's go check it!" Koushiro said and go deeper into the jungle to check it.

The others follow him.

"It is not fire, It is Meramon." Tentomon said when saw the fire digimon. Meramon is burning the jungle.

"We must stop him!" Gabumon said.

Meramon attacked Agumon and Gabumon.

"No!" Jou said.

"They are the only one that can evolve!" Mimi said.

Piyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Tailmon attacked Meramon. "You stupid!" Meramon said and dodged their attacks except Tailmon's attack.

"How dare you punch me?!" Meramon screamed in anger.

Meramon shot fire at Tailmon but Tailmon dodged it and the attack almost hit Koushiro and Sora.

Piyomon and Tentomon protected their partners.

Koushiro and Sora's Digivices glow.

"Piyomon evolves….. Birdramon."

"Tentomon evolves….. Kabuterimon."

"What?!" Meramon shouted.

Birdramon and Kabuterimon attacked Meramon .

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon said.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon said.

Their attacks hit Meramon. Meramon was injured and became smaller. Kabuterimon and Birdramon became their child forms.

"I'm sorry, something was controlling my mind which led me to burn the jungle." Meramon said.

"It is okay." Palmon said.

"We understand." Mimi said.

"Thank you." Meramon said and go.

* * *

Devimon is watching them again.

"All of you are getting stronger." he said.

"But, I also stronger." he said and laugh evilly.

Then, a digimon come.

"Can I serve you?" that digimon said.

"Leomon? You must do something for me first." Devimon said.

"Of course, anything for you." Leomon said.

"Kill at least one of them." Devimon said.

"Sure." Leomon said.

"Leave the eighth child. Don't kill her and her digimon." Devimon said.

"Alright." Leomon said.

* * *

Then, the sky was getting darker.

"We must find a place to sleep." Patamon said.

"We can't sleep on the ground, it is cold." Mimi said.

"But, where are we can sleep?" Takeru asked.

"We must find a place to sleep." Yamato said.

"Let's go!" Taichi said.

"Okay!" Hikari said.

They go find a place for sleep then, they found Leomon on the way.

"Leomon!" Taichi said and hugs him. Leomon strangle him and lift him. "Taichi!" All of them shocked when see Leomon doing like that to Taichi.

"Leomon, why ..you.. do..ing this." Taichi stutter as he tried to breathe.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon said.

Leomon punchs the fire and the fire disappear.

"What?" Agumon said.

"Weak!" Leomon said and throw Taichi to the ground.

"Something happened at him." Koushiro said.

"Let's fight!" Leomon said.

* * *

Vamdemon was watching them in his castle.

"Devimon was not bad." Vamdemon said.

"I can't wait for my turn to play with them." he continue.

**A/N: Leomon is working with Devimon? OH MY GOD! Anyway. third chapter is done. I hope you guys will review this fanfic.**


	4. Leomon vs Chosen Children

Devimon watching their fight.

"Leomon can be trusted." He said.

Devimon watch them and laugh evilly.

* * *

"Don't you hear me? I want to fight." Leomon said while take out his sword.

"We don't want to fight you." Mimi said.

"You are our friend." Taichi said.

"Not anymore!" Leomon said and grab Mimi.

"Mimi!" Palmon said.

"Fight me or this girl will die." Leomon said while point his sword at Mimi. "Help!" Mimi scream because she was scared.

"We have no choice." Yamato said.

"We must fight him." Taichi said.

"Are you sure?" Agumon ask Taichi to confirm.

"Yes!" Taichi said.

"Let's go!" Tentomon said.

"I trust you." Koushiro said.

"Agumon evolve….. Greymon."

"Gabumon evolve….. Garurumon."

"Piyomon evolve….. Birdramon."

"Tentomon evolve….. Kabuterimon."

The children's digimon are attacking Leomon. Leomon throws Mimi and fight the digimon.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon said and tries to kick Leomon but failed. "Fox Fire!" Garurumon said from Leomon's left but get kicked by Leomon.

"Weak!" Leomon said.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon said.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon said.

"Jouuken!" Leomon said and attacks all the digimon.

"Oh no!" Jou said.

"We will die." Gomamon said.

"They are weak." Mimi said while close her eyes because she doesn't want to see the death of her friends.

"Stop!" Hikari said and standing between the digimon and Leomon.

"Hikari!" Tailmon said.

* * *

Vamdemon is watching them.

"Don't kill the eighth child!" Vamdemon said and call his slaves, the one and only PicoDevimon to meet him.

"Why you call me sir?" PicoDevimon asked.

"I want you to stop Leomon." Vamdemon said.

"Alright sir." PicoDevimon said.

* * *

"_I cannot kill her._" Leomon thought.

"Stop!" PicoDevimon said.

"PicoDevimon?" Takeru said.

"What do you want?" Patamon asked.

"I want to tell Leomon something." PicoDevimon said.

"What?" Leomon asked.

"Vamdemon-sama want you to stop." PicoDevimon said.

"Vamdemon is back too?!" Taichi said.

"Of course, he want to take a revenge on you." He said and laugh.

"Fine!" Leomon said and go.

"Wait for me!" PicoDevimon said and follows Leomon.

* * *

"I wonder why Leomon became evil..." Mimi said as the memory of being grabbed by Leomon earlier played in her head.

"Maybe something happen when we went to our world" Jou said as he sit down.

"Hey! Why are you sitting down?" Taichi asked Jou who sat down.

"Resting... I'm tired. Let's take a break" Jou answered before he lay down.

"But we only walked for about 200 metres!" Taichi said.

"Umm, Taichi, I think Jou-senpai is right. I'm tired too," Sora said and sat down.

Then everybody followed Sora.

"Fine! Let's rest first"

* * *

"The sky is getting darker than before!" Koushirou said.

"We have to find a shelter, FAST!"

They quickly stood up and go find a shelter.

"Hey! I found an old hut!" Jou shouted happily.

"Thank God! It seems like it's gonna rain too! I don't want my clothes to get wet" Mimi said and went to the hut.

"Yay, I got to rest!" Takeru cheered happily.

Everyone enter the old hut.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, chappie 4 is up~ I hope you guys like it ^_^ Review/favourite/follow plz**


	5. Togemon and Ikkakumon

The sun has rises.

They are already wake up from their sleep.

"I'm tired!" Taichi said.

"You just wake up and feels tired?" Sora asked.

"Maybe he overslept." Agumon said.

"I hear something!" Piyomon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest…..

Someone is walking in the forest. The digimon in the forest are shocked and hiding from that digimon because the digimon is Leomon.

Leomon go to the children.

"Leomon!" Gabumon said.

"What is he doing here?" Yamato said.

"Chosen children, I'm sorry, I'm attacking you because I want to show Devimon that I was on his side." Leomon said.

"Why you doing it?" Koushirou said.

"I'm doing it to take some information from Devimon. now, I have got some information. Your crest are back, he is hiding it somewhere." Leomon said.

"What?" Jou said.

"Is it true?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Leomon said.

"We can evolve to perfect." Tentomon said.

"But, we need to find the crest quickly." Gomamon said.

* * *

At Devimon's castle...

Devimon was angry.

"How dare him lying to me?" Devimon said.

then, PicoDevimon come.

"My master send a message" PicoDevimon said.

"What is it?" Devimon said.

"He said 'If you failed to kill them, I will kill you and kill the children myself.'"

"You can go."

"Thank you!" PicoDevimon said and go.

Devimon send a digimon.

* * *

At the forest...

They are eating fruit.

"I'm full!" Takeru said.

"Me too!" Patamon said.

"Andromon!" Hikari said when Andromon coming.

Andromon attacks them.

"He is not himself." Tailmon said.

"He is controlled by the black gear." Taichi said when he saw black gears stuck at Andromon's leg.

"Kill chosen children!" Andromon said.

Leomon fight with Andromon but he lose.

"Spiral Sword!" Andromon said.

Agumon and his friends except Palmon and Piyomon are become unconscious.

"He attack the digimon!" Jou said.

"No!" Mimi said and her Digivice glows.

"Palmon evolve...Togemon."

"What?" Andromon said.

"Chiku-Chiku Bang Bang!" Togemon said while aiming at the black gear.

The black gear disappear.

All the digimon are waking up.

"What happen?" Tailmon said.

"It is nothing!" Palmon said.

"We wish you a good luck" Andromon said and he and Leomon leaves the children.

"Now we must make Gomamon and Patamon evolve!" Taichi said.

"Yeah! then we fight Devimon." Takeru said.

"That my brother!" Yamato said.

Then are laughing happily and Devimon was watching them from far away while cursing angrily at them and he ready to attack them.

Devimon absorb the Black gears and become big and the sky become darker.

"What happen?" Takeru said when the sky become dark. He was screaming when saw Devimon coming.

All of them was shocked.

Devimon attacks the children.

"Evolve!" Taichi said.

"Agumon evolve...Greymon!"

"Gabumon evolve...Garurumon!"

"Piyomon evolve...Birdramon!"

"Tentomon evolve...Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon evolve...Togemon!"

"I'm ready!" Tailmon said.

The digimon attacks Devimon.

Devimon push them.

"He is so strong!" Tailmon said.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon said.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon said.

Devimon doesn't even have a scratch.

"I must help them!" Gomamon said and jump at Devimon.

Devimon kicks him.

"Gomamon!" Jou said.

Then, his digivice glows.

"Gomamon evolve...Ikkakumon!"

"Wow!" Jou said.

The children was happy.

"Good!" Taichi said.

All the adult level digimon jumps at Devimon.

**A/N: Finally Ikkakumon and Togemon appear, only Angemon left. Anyways Chapter 5 is done.**


	6. The Angel Return

"You think you can stop me?" Devimon said while pushing the digimon away.

"_Damn You!_" Taichi then start to curse in his mind until he see that Leomon is coming to attack from behind.

"Die!" said Devimon who realised about it. While punch him away.

"LEOMON!" Mimi said.

"Mega Flame!"

"Fox Fire!"

Greymon and Garurumon attack his legs.

"You not even strong." Devimon said while kicking them away.

"Greymon!" Taichi said.

"Garurumon!" Yamato said.

Birdramon fly high and use her Meteor Wing attack. The attack misses and she is grab by Devimon.

"Birdramon!" Sora said.

"We can't win like this." Jou said.

"If we can evolve to perfect." Hikari said.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon said but her attack misses when Devimon punch her first before her attack hit him.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon said.

The attack hit Kabuterimon.

Then, Devimon laugh. "Not bad, but I still have no scratch." He said while laughing evilly.

"No way!" Koushiro said.

"Everyone, attack simultaneously!" Yamato said.

"Mega Flame!"

"Fox Fire"

"Meteor Wing"

"Mega Blaster"

"Chiku-Chiku Bang Bang"

"Harpoon Vulcan"

All of them target at his right hand.

Devimon right hand have a scratch.

"Good job Togemon!" Mimi said.

"How dare you." Devimon said.

"They did it!" Takeru said.

"Yeah!" Patamon said.

"Ikkakumon, Togemon, attack the leg." Taichi said then turns to Birdramon and Kabuterimon. "Both of you attack from the sky." Then he turn to Greymon and Garurumon. "You two attack at the chest."

"Ok!" the six adult said.

They go into position.

Devimon looked at his leg.

"Meteor Wing"

"Mega Blaster!"

Devimon's back is attacked.

"You think I am stupid?" he said while use his power to attack them and turn them into their Child Level again.

"Agumon!" Taichi said.

"I am sorry!" Agumon said.

All oof the children go to their digimon partner.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon said but again, she is thrown away because of her size.

"No way!" Patamon said.

"Patamon, shinka!" Takeru said.

"I can't" Patamon said.

Devimon looked at them. "I won't let same thing happened again this time." Devimon said while trying to kill Takeru but Yamato and Taichi punch the hand that want to grasp Takeru.

"I won't let you hurt my brother." Yamato said.

"Air Shot!" Patamon said.

"What can stupid children do?" Devimon said.

"We are not stupid!" Taichi said.

"We will protect this world." Yamato said.

"That right!" Jou said.

"We will defeat you!" Mimi said.

"We will never gives up!" Koushiro said.

"For someone we love." Sora said.

"We will protect it." Hikari said.

Then, a miracle happen.

They digivice glow.

"I feel strength!" Tentomon said.

"No Way!" Devimon said and then all six child digimon become their adult form.

"It is payback time." Greymon said.

Then, Takeru's digivice also glow.

"What is this?" Takeru said.

"Patamon is glowing like an orb of light"

"Wow." Hikari said.

"No way!" Devimon said.

"Patamon evolve…..Angemon."

Devimon starting to feeling scared. He released some of black gear in him and he feels a bit weaker.

_"__This is for the best_." Devimon thought about something.

"Devimon, your time has come, you must be destroyed." Angemon said.

"This time only you the one who die." Devimon said.

"Life or death is unknown. Anything can happen." Angemon said.

"Throw that word at you back." Devimon said.

_"__He is right." _Taichi said in his mind.

Angemon and Devimon looked at each other.

**A/N: What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter :)**


End file.
